Meter assemblies measure an amount of a resource (e.g., electricity, gas, etc.) consumed by a customer. Meter assemblies may be utilized in urban, suburban, and rural areas, and are often installed in residential settings, although they may be found in commercial or other settings as well. Meter assemblies commonly include a meter that is completely enclosed by a meter cover. Among other components included with the meter (e.g., processing boards, power sources, etc.), the meter typically includes an antenna that is retained inside the meter and within the meter cover. Through the antenna, the meter can communicate with other nodes in a communication network to convey and receive various information. Due to design and positioning within the meter, such antennae have limited or minimal gain for communicating with other nodes and the ability to develop a robust antenna within the meter is limited due to size restrictions within the meter. In urban and suburban areas, infrastructure exists to overcome such limitations (i.e., there are typically a number of nodes within a close proximity such that gain of the antenna is not an issue). However, in rural settings wherein fewer nodes exist, the limited communication capabilities of the antennae adversely affect the capabilities and effectiveness of the meters.